As boas-vindas
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Após a batalha das 12 Casas, Shaka chama Shun na casa de Virgem, e este não entende o que o cavaleiro de Virgem deseja dele. Fanfic comemorativa do Natal 2016.


_Fanfic que publiquei no meu site em comemoração ao Natal 2016. Que todos tenham um ótimo 2017!_

* * *

 **As boas-vindas**

* * *

Shun entrou no templo de Virgem, entre os pilares em reforma, após a batalha das Doze Casas. Fora a última vez que estivera ali, nas horas mais desesperadoras, desde que se tornara um cavaleiro. E lá estava de novo, atendendo a uma mensagem de Shaka, naquele período de calmaria depois de tanto derramamento de sangue.

Ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar que na última vez, meditando. Sem querer atrapalhar, Shun aproximou-se tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Mas logo notou que não havia necessidade para preocupar-se, pois o cavaleiro de ouro estava bem atento ao seu entorno: desfez a postura de lótus e relaxou um pouco.

"Shun de Andrômeda."

"Sim. Disseram que queria conversar comigo, Shaka."

"Eu quero. Mas não aqui. Vou lhe mostrar um lugar."

Shaka caminhou com a facilidade de uma pessoa que enxergava através do salão principal do templo. Em um canto bastante discreto, havia uma porta de duas folhas que Shun não percebera quando por ali passara. Afinal, durante a batalha, só pensava em sair de lá o mais depressa possível, e não explorar a casa. Agora sabia que, além do salão principal, havia vários cômodos de acesso privado ao cavaleiro de ouro, para que este pudesse morar ali com bastante conforto.

A porta abriu-se com o comando do cosmos de Shaka, e uma brisa carregou para dentro várias folhas secas. A vista encheu-se de verde, e Shun notou que havia pouco espaço de terra batida, o que indicava que Shaka não costumava entrar ali com muita frequência. A grama era alta, e as árvores, apesar de carecas devido ao inverno, combinavam bem com o resto da paisagem, tingida de céu.

"É um jardim? Que lindo…"

"É o jardim das salas gêmeas. Está vendo as duas árvores?"

Como não ver? Erguiam-se mais altas do que as demais, impondo respeito. Shun adentrou o jardim, sentindo o cheiro agradável da vegetação. Shaka acompanhou-o.

"É difícil de acreditar que exista um lugar tão bonito aqui, bem no meio das Doze Casas. Todo esse verde... E ali estão as salas gêmeas, com apenas poucas folhas, mas fortes. Obrigado por me mostrar isso, Shaka."

"Eu não te trouxe aqui para fazer turismo. Você sabe qual é o significado deste lugar?"

"Bem, eu sei que Buda um dia deitou entre duas salas e morreu…"

"Exatamente. Um dia, eu também espero morrer como ele… Entre essas salas gêmeas."

"É…? Mas isso daqui a muito tempo. Duvido que alguém neste mundo possa derrotá-lo, Shaka."

"Seu irmão me derrotou."

"Mesmo assim, não consigo imaginá-lo derrotado por mais ninguém."

"Você é muito ingênuo, Shun de Andrômeda. Eu poderia até ser o cavaleiro mais forte que já existiu em toda a história do Santuário, mas evidentemente seria derrotado pela própria efemeridade da vida. A morte chega para todos, e, quando ela bater a porta, quero que seja entre essas árvores."

"Espero então que esse dia demore."

"Quer queira, quer não, virá, no tempo que tiver de vir. Venha."

Saíram do jardim e caminharam na direção da entrada da casa. Pararam no meio, em um buraco na parede que dava para um pequeno cômodo. Shaka passou por ele, seguido de Shun. O quarto estava vazio, mas dava acesso a um corredor que se ligava outros ambientes, de ordem privada.

"Antes, eu usava esta sala para descansar, mas tive de mudar tudo depois da última batalha. A parede não está consertada ainda. Se você pudesse alterar, o que faria?"

"Eu não tenho ideia."

"Não? O que faria se morasse aqui?"

"Acho que apenas consertaria para deixá-la como antes."

"É? Venha, vou mostrar o resto da casa."

Shaka dissera não ser uma visita turística, mas essa era a sensação após conhecer os quartos, o banheiro, a área de serviço… Afinal, qual era o objetivo do cavaleiro de Virgem? Fizeram uma pausa demorada na biblioteca, que, apesar não parecer ser consultada, estava em boas condições de conservação.

"As Doze Casas são bem mais do que uma fortaleza. Há muitas informações preciosas reunidas pelos cavaleiros do passado que podem ser úteis agora e no futuro. E há alguns objetos preciosos que precisam ser protegidos e escondidos a todo o custo. Por exemplo, atrás desta prateleira."

Com o cosmos, Shaka afastou uma pesada estante de livros, com extremo cuidado para não derrubar nada. Aparentemente, não havia nada além de uma parede normal, mas logo se revelou um armário de madeira, por trás de uma ilusão. Dentro dele, havia diversos objetos. Shaka pegou um colar de contas e mostrou-lhe.

"Este rosário tem o poder de reter as almas dos espectros de Hades, para que eles não voltem à vida. Um dia enfrentaremos Hades na chamada Guerra Santa, e este objeto deverá ser fundamental para a nossa vitória. E temos outros artefatos de grande importância neste armário."

Aos poucos Shun foi descobrindo todo o tesouro presente naquele templo, desconhecido até então. Depois de explicar a função de cada objeto, o cavaleiro de ouro guardou tudo, refazendo a ilusão na parede.

"Como pode ver, esta casa deve ser muito bem guardada, por causa destes segredos."

"Estou entendendo a importância de tudo… Mas Shaka, por que está me mostrando tudo isso? São coisas que devem permanecer em segredo."

"Eu não estou contando isso para o Santuário inteiro, apenas para você. E espero que tenha o bom senso de não contar a mais ninguém, até o momento de usar um desses objetos. Pode fazer isso, não?"

"Eu posso, é claro! Só não estou entendendo… Por que, afinal, me chamou…?"

"Venha, vamos para a cozinha."

Shun deixou-se guiar por Shaka e recebeu um pequeno lanche, acompanhado de um chá. Shaka também se serviu e continuou conversando.

"Quando decidi me tornar um cavaleiro, pensava o tempo todo o quão perto da morte gostaria de estar. Se a vida era uma constante transformação, e, se a morte era a maior delas, meu maior desejo era me familiarizar com ela e vê-la de perto. E eu, de fato, vi muitos inimigos sucumbirem na minha frente."

"E chegou a alguma conclusão?"

"Percebi que o mundo que Athena almeja é impossível. Lutar pela paz, pela boa luta, pela bondade… Tudo isso não passa de uma grande mentira."

"Acha mesmo que é uma mentira? Eu quero acreditar que não seja."

"Você é muito ingênuo, Shun."

"Talvez eu seja. Mas por que você continuaria a servir como cavaleiro, se não acredita nos nossos ideais?"

"Eu não acredito nos ideais, mas também acho que é melhor lutar do que não fazer nada e deixar que os pobres de espírito continuem trazendo mais sofrimento às pessoas. Mesmo que ele seja inerente à vida, ainda acho que é necessário enfrentá-lo."

"Nisso, concordo com você."

"Você ainda tem muito a aprender, apesar de já dominar o sétimo sentido. Espero que vá longe."

"Obrigado, Shaka… Mas ainda não entendi… Por que estou aqui?"

"É ruim estar aqui?"

"Não! De jeito nenhum! Só queria entender..."

"Eu só queria passar um tempo com você, é só isso. Ambos somos cavaleiros, mas você fez seu treinamento longe do Santuário e só agora veio se integrar aos demais. É poderoso, capaz e importante ao exército. Como cavaleiro de ouro, é meu dever conhecer melhor aqueles com que trabalho."

"Se for isso, tudo bem."

Mas, no fundo da mente, Shun perguntava-se por que Shaka havia lhe mostrado aquele armário com os tesouros do templo de Virgem.

* * *

Tudo ficou claro quando lutou no passado e descobriu sobre seu futuro. Agora, olhava para a casa vazia, reformada e pronta para recebê-lo. E entendeu por que Shaka o chamara para conversar naquele dia e mostrar o templo de Virgem, incluindo seus segredos. Segurando a caixa com os tesouros do templo, dirigiu-se à mesma parede, agora restaurada, e guardou os objetos preciosos para todo o Santuário, com todo o cuidado. Em seguida, experimentou a técnica ensinada por um livro do templo, que Shaka havia deixado separado para ele. E criou, com alguma dificuldade, a ilusão de uma parede lisa e maciça.

Era estranho vestir a armadura de Virgem. Sentia falta de segurar as correntes e do cosmos reconfortante de Andrômeda. Mas não estava sendo muito difícil acostumar com o poder e o peso do traje dourado, talvez porque o mestre anterior havia lhe deixado bastante cosmos armazenado, que auxiliava naquele começo.

Às vezes, ouvia de outras pessoas do Santuário, a respeito de Shaka:

"Ele era um cavaleiro estranho, não? Dava a impressão de ser indiferente a tudo e a todos."

E a essas pessoas, fazia questão de responder:

"Era apenas impressão. Shaka de Virgem foi um homem bastante generoso e atento aos outros. Não só aos outros, mas ao mundo inteiro. Tenho orgulho de ser sucessor dele."

E as pessoas não acreditavam. Era verdade que Shaka não ligava para o que diziam a seu respeito, pois estava preocupado com outras questões. Mas Shun tivera a mais tranquila transição de bronze para ouro dentre os cinco porque Shaka havia deixado tudo pronto para ele. Além de ter mostrado o templo com antecedência, também lhe deixara um livro ensinando todas as suas técnicas e como treinar para aprendê-las. Não se sentia perdido ali.

Um mensageiro com autorização especial para circular pelas Doze Casas apareceu.

"Senhor Shun?"

"Sim?"

"A deusa Athena pediu sua presença no salão. Como é o mais adaptado às Doze Casas, foi decidido que o senhor se encarregaria da próxima missão."

"Pois não. Eu já subo."

Era a primeira vez que realizaria uma missão sem seus amigos. Provavelmente passaria mais tempo batalhando longe deles. Mas tudo bem, tinha certeza de que voltaria. Iniciou a escalada, rumo ao salão do Grande Mestre.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
